the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
MFWC Wrestling (joel3736 promotion)
MFWC Wrestling is a small North American-based wrestling promotion, based out of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It consists of contracted professional wrestling talents from all around the world. It was originally conceptualized to be a small developmental promotion for ROH but decided to breakaway and form their own independent wrestling promotion. In late 2017, they bought out the rights to the now-defunct Champions League Wrestling (CLW , 2014-2017) and also currently own the libary collection to the also now-defunct Frontier Championship Wrestling (FCW, 1999-2011). MFWC Wrestling has a majority owner firm and thus falls under the governing body of Kayfabe Sports International, which consists of a board of directors of 12 people that meet periodically to discuss the state of MFWC Wrestling and how they can work to better improve the product. The chairman of the board is former FCW Champion, "the Flamboyant" Daniel Prichard, whom is a semi-retired American professional wrestler from Cincinnati, Ohio. He originally founded the promotion and with the assistance of the backing of majority ownership group, Kayfabe Sports International, was able to break off from ROH. MFWC Wrestling had its debut show, Spring Stampede , in March 2018, an event in which they determined their inaguaral holders of the MFWC Wrestling Championship ("The Alaskan Bear" Rex Corona ), MFWC Women's Wrestling Championship ("The Natural" Elena Hart ), MFWC Intercontinental Championship (The Navajo Warrior ), and the MFWC World's Tag Team Wrestling Championship (La Masacre & Chase Awesome ). Company History Establishment MFWC Wrestling was established in November 2017, when it finally broke away from ROH. "Flamboyant" Daniel Prichard quickly worked to present an offer to Kayfabe Sports International to become a majority owner of the promotion, under the condition that he assume the position of chairman of the promotion and of the board of directors. The deal was finalized in January 2018 and the first event (Spring Stampede) was presented in March 2018, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin in front of a crowd of 12,278, a surprisingly large turnout for a promotion just promoting its first stand alone show. Evolution Era (2018-present) With the start up of this promotion, comes the initial era in this new promotion's history. It has been deemed by local writers as the Evolution Era. As many stars from across the world have come to MFWC Wrestling to evolve with the times, to elevate their professional wrestling careers. Saturday Night Showdown Saturday night Showdown is a weekly episodic telecast featuring all of the stars of MFWC Wrestling. It is presented every Saturday evening and consists of 4-5 matches each week. Currently Signed Talent Ring Name Height Weight Hails From Ace Martinez Alexia Paul "The All-American" Aiden Strong Amber Finch The Big Dog Bradley Fizer Brandon Mack Brayden Clarke Brute Pain Captain Jack The Charger Chase Awesome Chelsea Chris Cross Danielle Dizzy HopkiKins The Eagle Gemini The Great Kaiva Hercules Jamie Jimmy Broadway Joey Hollywood Justin Storm KC Starr Kit Kyle Glenn La Masacre Leo Whitehurst Matthew Youngblood Maximus Megan Dixon Monica Gomez Mr. Amazing "Mr. Olympian" Elijah Carter "The Natural" Elena Hart The Navajo Warrior "The Professor" Adrian Leon Ricky "The Spider" Corino Selena Silva Superstar Steve Masters Tommy Stevens Tyson Steele The Warlock Category:Promotions